Fatherly Advice
by huffleclaw22
Summary: More Longbottom next gen stuff! Neville has to teach his daughter Allie to be less judgemental after she expresses her views on a specific group of wizards. Plz review! :)


**A/N: More Longbottom next gen, enjoy! JKR owns all. Plz review! :)**

* * *

15 year-old Allie Longbottom was patrolling the corridors near the Hufflepuff kitchens with her male prefect counterpart and good friend, Kyle Boot. Suddenly, she noticed something glittering on the cold stone floors. "Kyle, what is that-?" she whispered, lowering her wand towards the floor.

Kyle bent down to look for himself "Merlin's beard! It's a ring, expensive looking too!" he exclaimed.

Allie squinted in the dim wandlight "Merlin's beard! It is!" she squeaked, a tad loudly. She earned a few shushes from the portraits on the walls.

Kyle picked up the teensy ring and examined it "Looks like there's initials, says S.H.M loves R.G.W," he mused, twiddling it between his forefinger and thumb.

Allie peered over his shoulder "Oh, I know exactly who that belongs to," she said with a disgusted eye roll.

Kyle snickered "Do you, who then?" he asked, clearly amused at his friend's reaction.

Allie rolled her eyes again "My friend Rose Weasley, she's a year below us in Gryffindor, our dads are good friends. She's got a thing going on with a Slytherin in her year Scorpius Malfoy, it's disgusting really, the Malfoy's have always been and always will be prejudice jerks," she commented coldly.

Kyle nodded "Oh yeah, the Malfoy's...his dad used to beat up my dad all the time," he replied. Kyle was Terry Boot's son, like his dad he was very smart, but ended up in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw due to his strong sense of loyalty.

Allie laughed "Nothing like he used to do to _my _dad, according to Mum a certain Neville Longbottom used to be quite the fool that always got stuck on the butt end of Draco Malfoy's hexes and jokes," she said.

Kyle grinned "I have an idea, to stop Scorpius being such a jerk, let's keep this and threaten to tell everyone in Hogwarts that he's secretly dating a half-blood Gryffindor!" he suggested mischeviously.

Allie considered this, as much as she wanted to, something didn't feel quite right. "Er, actually, could I see that? I need to go and talk to my dad," she said suddenly.

Kyle reluctantly handed her the ring "Don't tell your dad what I said, OK?"

Allie nodded "I won't, but _only _if you ask Amelia out to Hogsmeade next weekend, she has a giant crush on you," she said with a grin before skipping off to her father's office near the greenhouses.

Professor Neville Longbottom couldn't say he was shocked to hear a knock on his office door, or see a Hufflepuff prefect with blonde hair in a ponytail and bright hazel eyes wander sleepily inside for that matter, it was his elder daughter...for the third time that week.

Allie sat across from her dad in a big armchair on the other side of his desk. "Dad-?"

Neville cocked an eyebrow suspiciously "Yes Als? Can I help you with something-?" he asked.

Allie twiddled with the ring. "I'm having a problem," she admitted.

Neville looked at her "It better not be any more arguments between you and Daniel or you and Bethany, Nick is only a first year and your Mum and I expect you guys to set a good example for him..." he said in a warning tone.

Allie laughed "No Dad, it's nothing to do with that. I was patrolling by the Hufflepuff kitchen with Kyle and we found something sparkly on the floor..." she started, placing the ring on his desk.

Neville examined the small object "Whose is this-?" he asked curiously.

Allie shrugged "If I had to guess I'd say Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, which is utterly repulsive by the way," she said.

Neville glared at his daughter "What does your mum always say about judging others?" he asked. Hannah Abbott-Longbottom was always so nice and never judged a soul, and she expected their kids to behave the same way.

Allie rolled her eyes "It's not nice for Merlin's sake!" she said in an exhasperated tone.

Neville nodded "So what is your problem-?" he gestured for her to continue.

Allie smiled sheepishly "Er, well, we thought about keeping the ring and using it to blackmail Scorpius into not being such a jerk to everyone, but we decided against it," she said quickly.

Neville tapped his fingers lightly on his desk. "Now why would you even consider doing such a thing-?" he asked, his expression a mix of anger and curiosity.

Allie nodded "I know, I feel the shame already. It was wrong to think it, but the Malfoy's are such _jerks_!" she said.

Neville smiled softly, shifting his stack of revisions out of the way. "Als, it's not right to judge. He's never said a word to offend you, has he-?"

Allie shook her head no. "-so don't go around calling him a jerk next time," Neville said.

Allie was confused "Why would you stick up for a Malfoy? His dad used to always beat you up and give you wedgies," she said.

Neville laughed "That was a very long time ago, we've all moved on. It's in the past, and if Rose Weasley can see the good in him, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge," he said.

Allie rolled her eyes "Thanks Dad, I knew you'd know what to do. But I still think they're neo Death Eaters..." she giggled.

Neville grinned "Think as you please. I best be off, your Mum's waiting up for me at the Leaky Cauldron with a glass of Firewhiskey, see you tomorrow in class," he said, before stepping into the fireplace and flooing back to the pub.

Allie sat down in her dad's big comfy desk chair, and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Her dad really did have the best advice in the world.


End file.
